


Kneel

by RobertColfer



Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, Boypussy, Boypussy Blaine Anderson, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Older Blaine Anderson, Oral Sex, Smut, Younger Kurt Hummel, bp!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28498683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobertColfer/pseuds/RobertColfer
Summary: Older businessman Blaine Anderson hasn’t done relationships, until he’s captivated by one Kurt Hummel. He can make an exception for that.If bp or age difference (early 20’s x 40 yr old) isn’t your thing, then this isn’t the fill for you.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Kneel

**Author's Note:**

> This is another fill from my censored Tumblr blog. This work is re-edited from the original post back in 2017. 
> 
> The original anonymous filler had read a rp prompt I filled and requested a klaine version, and this was the gist! Hope you enjoy.

Dating was a new concept to Blaine. He hadn’t been in the dating game for a long time, not since his high school days. Any attempt at it had either ended in heartbreak or a simple hook-up that was never spoken about again. And with college under the belt leading him into a steady career as a business man, taking over the family business of Anderson Books and Co. He had grown into a man over that time, and a need for a relationship just fell by the wayside. Loneliness was a thing, sure, but that’s what one-night stands were there for. A simple lay that never called and walked out of Blaine’s life. Why bother with the complications of anything more serious. It just made more problems. Drama he didn’t need. That’s what he kept telling himself. 

After ten years, he was able to talking himself into slowing down just enough to stretch his legs in what the kids called a social life. Something he had no idea he would be missing out on. He had a strong friendship with people during school, but today it was just colleague dinners and meetings. Anyone he got to know for a brief amount of time were nothing more than strangers. A warm body to fill a void for a night. There was no connection. No one that he wanted to call just to hang out, curl up next to the fire, or even cook for. 

That’s when Kurt Hummel came in.

He was the most beautiful creature Blaine ever set his eyes on. Those long legs, stretched so delicately from where he sat at the bar. His neck and collar bones exposed to the club air, just teasing anyone within a fifty-foot radius to have a lick. Porcelain skin like a well crafted doll, sharp jaw line and piercing blue eyes. Blaine was hooked. 

He was younger, twenty years Blaine’s senior, but Blaine couldn’t help himself to a little treat. It had been so long. Those eyes of blue glass staring into his soul could overcome any man nearing forty into a hormonal teenage boy once again. And Blaine Anderson was not going to complain, not when that milky skin was so soft under Blaine's touch. 

The first time Blaine got to touch him, it felt so pure and right that it could be seen as a sin to disturb the flawless piece of art. If it wasn’t for the gay club’s suggestive music to grant Kurt to sway those hips and show a little more skin then an everyday occasion might offer, Blaine may never have gotten the nerve to ask for a dance. 

They fell into a relationship after they fell into bed As luck would have it, Kurt was only taken slightly aback by Blaine’s anatomy, lacking balls and a cock that is, but it didn’t stop Blaine from using his strap-on and pushing the porcelain male on his hands and knees and ravishing him. Every sound he got out of the other man was beautifully erotic, driving Blaine mad with a maddening desire every time he heard it. 

And the rest had been history. 

Tonight Blaine had reserved dinner at one of the fanciest restaurants in all of New York City. It wasn’t for any real occasion, he just wanted to take Kurt out and spoil him. Something he enjoyed doing. It never ceased to fill him with pride at seeing Kurt’s face light up when Blaine presented him with lavish gifts and treats such as this, but lately he had been so wrapped up in work. He had just spared the porcelain beauty time other than a text here and there and maybe a phone call if he didn’t find himself passed out before eight at night. New shipments, new best sellers, new authors, the last few weeks have been a hailstorm of meetings the CEO couldn’t get out of. So perhaps tonight was about making it up to his man. 

“I missed you,” Kurt says once they’re seated at their table, and Blaine can’t help but to feel a pan of guilt. “I thought you forgot about me if I'm honest.” The way his cheeks tinged pink only had Blaine marveling, perhaps staring a little too long. The waiter having poured the house wine for them both, tucking the bottle in the bucket of ice, Blaine has to shake himself out of it. 

“As if I could forget you of all people, Kurt. You’re too special to me. I really care about you.” Blaine extends a hand, fingers curling around the others to show some affection and get those cheeks to contrast a darker shade of red. “Tonight is about you.”

Kurt’s smile stretched his face, forcing him to duck his head for a moment. Nothing more beautiful than that, Blaine thought to himself, squeezing his boyfriends fingers where their hands were still locked. Kurt obviously adored the little things Blaine did for him: Sending him flowers at work, dropping by unannounced just to give him some baked good, or sending unprompted good morning texts to wake up to. He was only in his early twenties now compared to the frivolous nineteen year-old that Blaine met in that bar, but Blaine still looked at him the same. Like he was the only person in the room. He didn’t care that Blaine was now just over forty, the age difference meant nothing to them. 

Dinner went by easily and without incident, followed by a stroll instead of the usual taxi ride. Hand in hand they enjoyed the city atmosphere of the cool autumn evening together. It lead them to an ice cream parlor that they had spontaneously done a quickie in the bathroom with Blaine giving Kurt an eager blowjob. 

They had fallen into bed often, sex was no stranger to them. However, something as simple as pleasuring Blaine never came up. He never asked for it. He never expected it. Knowing it wasn’t the traditional way to do things, Blair never wanted to make Kurt feel pressured into doing anything he wasn’t ready for. He adored Kurt, the last thing he wanted was to chase him away by asking. He was a patient man. If it happened, it happened. 

“Thank you for tonight,” Kurt purrs, stopping on the stoop of his apartment, lightly swinging his and Blaine’s hand back and forth. A nearby lamp shines light on Kurt licking his lips, enticing Blaine to lean in and capture that mouth with his in a goodnight kiss. The electricity charging through his veins on contact never got old. It always felt like the first time. New and exciting, and he couldn’t help but press in closer.

Blaine hums under his breath, approving of the taste of Kurt’s mouth on his own. Something he always enjoyed, something about the other man was intoxicating. He couldn’t help but to bring a hand up, gently cupping the cool porcelain cheek with his free hand, keeping him close as the kiss breaks. Leaving them both breathless. 

“Easy there, tiger,” Kurt breathes out a chuckle, having to push Blaine back to gain some personal space between them again. If only just. “We can take this inside where it’s much warmer.” And how could anyone say no to that? 

Blaine’s attempt to not look eager failed him because Kurt laughter is ringing in his ears again as he lets them inside the building, climbing the few flight of stairs and into the awaiting apartment. 

Picking back up where they left off outside had Kurt being pinned to a wall. Hands are free to explore, grope and grab at anything and everything. Blaine just needing to feel something that was flesh, something that was Kurt beneath his fingertips. So warm and soft; intoxicating. 

Kurt pulled away first, breathless and flushed, pressing their foreheads together to catch his footing since he was finding blood flooding away from his legs and into his groin. “Your lips make me wonder what the rest of you would taste like…” He confesses, meeting Blaine’s eyes under long lashes. 

The confession alone really did things to Blaine. He knew Kurt knew his secret, and there was never any judgement there. He was who he was and he wasn’t about to change, not for anyone. Kurt never expected him to. The temptation to take advantage of Kurt’s willing tongue was making him throb, heat gathering between his legs. It was a miracle of how he hadn’t exactly soaked his way through his boxer briefs, let alone his pants. Kurt’s words hanging for a moment as Blaine swallows, remembering to pull air into his lungs. 

“That can be arranged,” Blaine notices how Kurt’s eyes flash, lusting and hopeful. 

Without another word, he pulls back and quickly undoes his pants. It was almost in record time as he shucked his pants down around his ankles, his underwear soon following exposing himself in all his glory. He always kept himself nicely trimmed, not wanting the responsibility and care to keep anything less than a nice shave. Kurt is staring at him in wonder. It wasn’t something new to him, he saw it plenty of times before. But tonight was different. 

“Kneel.” His command was low and to the point, reaching in to grab a handful of that gorgeous brunette hair that felt like silken threads beneath his fingers as he forced the other man to his knees and guided his head between his thighs which he spread ever-so-slightly to give Kurt room to work.

Kurt’s breath was warm against his skin, sending shivers up his spine as more heat travels between his legs. His inner thighs feeling slick already, even if he hasn't been touched. The hold on Kurt’s hair tightened until he could feel a tongue meet flesh. Kurt was tasting him. Teasing that tongue through wet folds, sucking his swollen clit into his mouth to bring a small moan out of Blaine’s parted lips. 

That tongue swiped against his center, tasting the natural juices that Blaine was dripping with. It flicked over sensitive nerves, practically melting Blaine into a pool of his own. Kurt had never done this before, Blaine knew that, and yet he wasn’t shy at dipping his tongue against him and pressing the ball of his tongue as close as physically possible. It was pure ecstasy. A drug he was going to get addicted to if they kept this up, and he didn’t know if he’d be able to stop having Kurt on his knees before him ever again. 

Just as soon as it started, Blaine was tugging the handful of hair, pulling Kurt away from between his thighs and back on his feet. “You’re going to fuck me now,” Blaine growls, feral and aroused. He kisses Kurt once more, licking some of his own juices off his boyfriends bottom lip, stepping out of his pants officially. “Think you can handle that?”

Kurt is breathless, eyes dark with want as he gives a small groan and a nod, the tightness of his pants not being shy, making his point as Blaine about drags him to the bedroom by the belt loops.


End file.
